


Baby You're my Moon and Stars So Keep Shining... (REVISED)

by cigarette_and_faded_dreams



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, mentions of mind battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarette_and_faded_dreams/pseuds/cigarette_and_faded_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey and Michael have been dating on and off for the past year and a half. Every time Michael was in one “fits” he would take it all out on sweet, innocent Lindsey and that usually caused them to break. But is that really the truth or is Michael Jones covering for someone. By that someone I mean Lindsey. She isn’t all that “sweet and innocent” as she seems. To be honest, Michael is the innocent one is this story which if you ever met Mr. “Rage Quit” Jones you would be surprised just like Gavin Free was when he saw his friend with tear stained eyes in his doorway at 2 in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You're my Moon and Stars So Keep Shining... (REVISED)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it ******PLEASE COMMENT ON WHAT I SHOULD ADD/IMPROVE!!!

**A MIND GAME/BATTLE IS: when someones mind has complete control over them and it's like a war between your brain, mind, and your self and it never ends.**

Gavin POV:  
“Ding!”  
Go back to sleep Gavin, it’s probably just some kids looking to be rebellious and play that game “Ding-Dong ditch”. I look over to my new oak night table that Geoff had purchased for me to go along with my new apartment. My eyes adjust to the darkness that has engulfed me into it. The alarm clock reads 1:57 am. I roll over to try to get comfortable again but I simply can’t and I don’t know why. Something feels wrong; well besides my best friend being acting all weird all of a sudden. It's like he is transparent and doesn't want to be seen. He's been feeling quiet down lately, hell he didn't even film today's Rage Quit. My gut is telling me maybe I should give Michael a ring just to see if he’s alright. I feel a slight giggle erupt inside me as my mind takes over and forces me to imagine what it would be like if Michael was here. He’d probably say with a stupid cute smirk on his face “Well if your gut was telling you to jump off the bridge, would you do that to Gavin?”

  
“DING! DING!”

  
My body urges me out of the bed and I timidly walk over to the door to see what bloody idiot is up at this time. I reach for the door-knob and with a thrust I try to yank it open it didn’t budge. I really should’ve taken Burnie’s advice when he said not to paint the door when it’s closed. Finally I pull it free, not ready for what was on the other side of the door. Michael Jones was crying. The Michael Jon- wait what’s under his hair is that no it couldn’t be. But it is; he got a black eye. What is going on and why does he look so paranoid? Not a second later, his arms were wrapped around me like he was clinging on for dear life.

  
“Mi-cool are you okay what happened to your eye?” I tried to ask but no answer came just a tighter grip was formed against my waist. “Would you like to come inside for some tea love? We can talk about it?” Still no verbal answer but this time I got a nod. MAKING PROGRESS! I really need to find out what happened though. This is going to be a long night.

       I open my door a little wider while making welcoming hand gestures towards him. As Michael is now settled at me miniature family table, I was up preparing the tea. Suddenly I hear a faint “I’m sorry” coming from the older boy. At least I thought that’s what is was, should probably make sure.  
“What was that?”  
“Mm swoly”  
“Wot?”  
“I SAID THAT I’M FUCKING SORRY OKAY!!! I’M SORRY I woke you up, Gav but you’re the only one I can trust. Please don’t tell Lindsey I’m here please I’ll do anything I’m begging you!”  
Anything? Hmmmmm what I could do to him…..GAVIN! I mentally slap myself realizing that it might be a better idea to comfort him not, take advantage of him. I look up and his mouth forms into a little chuckle.  
“WOT?”  
“Oh nothing.” Michael says in a smug tone that I find oh so attractive. Along with a lot of body parts…… okay focus, why is my little Michael upset and at whom?  
“Gav…….Are you even listening to me??”  
“What um well I uh…..YES! What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?” I need to stop getting caught up in my thoughts. Bloody hell tonight is going to be difficult if I keep getting un-focused but I just can’t get over the fact that my boi was cr-  
“A really bad one…..” Michaels voice; faint but still there yanked me out of my thoughts. What does he mean by ‘A really bad one’??  
“I’m sorry love, but what do you mean by that?”  
“Gav, I was answering your question…that’s all.” Huh, weird he would usually jump down my throat for not paying attention and then call me a dumb brit. What the hell is wrong with him? God is tonight going to be rough.

* * *

Two hours later:

Writers POV:

“WILL YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT MADE YOU UPSET! I’VE BEEN ASKING FOR WHAT FEELS LIKE BLOODY FOREVER!!”

Michael doesn’t answer.

“HAVE YOU LOST YOUR VOICE? MICHAEL PLEASE!”

Michael still doesn’t answer so Gavin continues to ramble idiotically. “Ugh…Look Michael,” Gavin says in a sing song voice, “I know it’s hard to talk about but I’m here for you, I always have and... And...And always will.” As the younger man chokes out the sentence Michael’s face brightens up immediately.

“Wait so you uhh… care about me?”

“Yes ya’ donut. I mean we are best friends- Team Nice Dynamite right?” Michaels face instantly falls flat as thoughts flood his mind. All of his dreams about Gavin mean nothing; were nothing and continue to be nothing.

_You’re the most stupid person in the word for possibly thinking that a man like Gavin would like some prick like you; I mean look yourself. What man cries? Lindsay was right you’re not a real man should I even call you that. seriously. How about we go back to the shitty apartment and drink all the pain away again and hey maybe Lindsay will be there and maybe she could knock some sense into you. That sounds like a pleasant idea right?_

GAVINS POV:

What is Michael doing he’s just standing there. Is he okay? Oh god he’s not answering I must have done something wrong. Why is he shaking? Oh he must be cold. I run back to my room and throw the comforter off my bed and run back to him. Wrapping it round us, I see his lips moving but no words coming out. Hmmm strange. I really would like to know what he is thinking. Maybe I should do something?

Writers POV:

As Gavin moves his lanky arms towards Michael’s cold skin, Michael- his Michael pushes him away and Gavin falls roughly to the ground. “SHIT! I’m sorry Gavin it’s just that-“

_Go on tell everyone about your thoughts, doctors will put you on more medicine but you can never be rid of me and you know that the only way I could die is if…. Well you know what you need to do if you want me gone. But in all reality I’ll still be here and even when you die I’ll haunt you and there is no stopping me. I am invincible._

“STOP GO AWAY! I DON’T WANT THIS ANYMORE!” Michael’s screaming but the words just won’t come out and next thing they know Michael is laying on the ground crumpled into a ball crying.

“Michael what is happening I’m scared “

_You see that even your best friend is scared of you._

“Michael please tell me you’re okay at least that’s all I need to hear right now.”

_He’s lying he doesn’t care about you._

“Michael please I’m here for you.” Gavin moves his hand to Michael’s back and starts to move his hand into a soothing motion trying, not to frighten his poor Michael who is shivering under Gavin’s warmth. Michael nuzzles into Gavin for not only to let Gavin know he isn’t dead but to be protected from his own mind.

“Hey Gav, can I tell you something crazy?”

“Of course, wot is it?”

“Promise you won’t judge?”

Gavin gives off a little chuckle. “Michael you’ve been sitting in my kitchen for about an hour crying do you really think I will judge you? I mean c’mon Mi-cool please.”

“Okay, well the whole reason I came here was to get away from Lindsay, her and I aren’t having the best relationship lately and umm.. Well, she sorta has been umm.” Michael shyly said drifting the last part off as a hint as to him not wanting to talk about it.

“Well c’mon spit it out!”

Gavin obviously didn’t take the hint. With a great big sigh the older boy said “Because she has been- well she has been abusing me for the past 4 months. And I couldn’t get away for the fear of well ….her telling my secret.” Michael let's  single tear fall down onto Gavin's comforter.

“So why did you come here?”

“I came here because you are the secret.” Gavin’s face crinkles in confusion while at the same time Michaels turns beat red. “Gavin I…I…I Loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you.”

_Way to go you idiot you probably just scared away you best friend-only friend._

 

Writer's POV:

“Michael why didn't you tell me sooner?” Gavin questioned causing Michael to look nervously at Gavin who had a smirk practically painted on his face. Gavin strutted forward towards Michael. Getting closer, and closer, and closer, but Michael didn't move he just stood there. Neither of them budged like they wanted to be that close. Gavin was now so close to Michael that he could inhale his sent- and to which he did. Still Michael did not move almost mocking Gavin’s poor attempt to creep him out. And that is when it happened.

Gavin leaned in close to Michael face. Michael felt butterflies in his stomach. And to think that the reason he got butterflies was from a certain British boy who invite- no gave Michael shelter from his fiance. The same fiance who almost killed him tonight. The same fiance that made Michael quiver at the touch of anyone. I guess you can call Gavin his hero; his savior because at that moment Micheal felt indestructible like he could do anything and anything. Now, Gavin's mouth was inches-No centimeters away from Micheal's. And at that moment they were breathing the same air- The same air Gavin used to whisper against Michael lips. The whisper was the one thing they both wanted to hear, a simple “I love you too, Mogar.”  As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, Michael wrapped his arms around the younger Brit, soon the gap between both boys was closed. As they pulled apart after some time Gavin finally asked the question that has been roaming through his mind looking for an answer.

“But Michael why did you tell me this now?”

“Because well I needed you.” which caused Michael to turn to Gavin his only, and last, hope for protection against himself.

_You're gonna screw this up asshole._

* * *

 

                The next morning, Gavin awoke to his arm slung around Micheal, and he had his arms intertwined with the lanky mans. Gavin still being the only one wake, kissed  the rage master's forehead and got up to make breakfast. While cooking, he inhaled a filmier sent that was creeping up on him. Musky. It resembled cologne. Not his but another mans. Then all of a sudden two arms gripped him around his waist and pushed themselves up against the smaller man. 

"Hey gavvy wavvy whatch cooken?" The man whispered into Gavin's ear.

"Mic-cool you scarred the complete bullocks outa me!!" While this sentence was being spoken out of Gavin's mouth, Micheal took it upon himself to twirl Gavin around so that they were facing each other.

"Umm Gavin.. Can I ask you something please?"

"What is it you doughnut?"

"Will be my fucking boyfriend already???"

In between giggles Gavin some how got out: "Yes Mic-cool of course i will." And who would have guessed that Gavin,  gave the same answer when two years later Micheal asked him to be his forever and always. Later on in life, Gavin found help for Micheal's condition.

_And so they lived fucking happily ever fucking after. Dip shits think they can get rid of me....HAHAHA i'll be back..._

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like it!!


End file.
